Link
Link is the Hyrulian hero from the Legend of Zelda series. He previously fought Cloud Strife in the 22nd episode of Death Battle, Link VS Cloud. He also fought Sora in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Darth Vader vs Link * Deku Link vs. Goron Link vs. Zora Link * Four Swords Manga Battle Royale * Guts VS Link (By ArachnoGia, Complete) * Link Battle Royale (By SuperSaiyan2Link, Complete) * Link Battle Royale (Part 1) * Link Battle Royale (Part 2) *Link VS Meta Knight (By Shrek-it Ralph, Complete) * Link vs Erza (By Castro717) *Link VS Luke Skywalker *Link vs Samurai Jack (by Uk Kook) *Link vs. Marth (By ArachnoGia) *Link vs Pit (By Maxevil, Complete) *Link vs Percy Jackson(by RioluCraftFTW and Aqua-pineapple-princess, Complete) *Link vs Ryu Hayabusa (By Cropfist) *Link vs Saber (By Grimreaper2219, Complete) *Link vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque (Complete) * Link VS Shovel Knight (By DanganPersona, Complete) *Mario vs Link (By SuperSaiyan2Link, Complete) *Peter Pan vs. Link (By Hipper, Complete) *Simon Belmont vs. Link * Sonic the Werehog VS Wolf Link *Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale (By ParaGoomba348, Complete) *Super Smash Bros. Melee Battle Royale (As Young Link, by Arigarmy) * Tapion VS Link *Link VS Batman (By Cletus16, Complete) * Zero vs Link *Link vs Dante (By Warpstar930) *Ruby Rose vs. Link (By WeissMaus, Adopted by GalacticAttorney) *Link vs Lucina(Complete) *NES Battle Royale (LionKeybladeWielder) *Toon Link vs.Diddy Kong (As Toon Link) *Link vs Chrono *Link Vs Wander *The Hero of Time vs CD-i Link *Mobile Arsenal Battle Royale *Movie!Mario vs CD-i Link *Soul Calibur Guest Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Naraku (InuYasha) *Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) *Saber/Arturia Pendragon (Fate/Stay Night) *Gizmo *Doraemon History The multi-incarnated hero of Hyrule, he has defeated the forces of evil for over ten generations. He bears the Spirit of the Hero, the unbreakable will and prowess of defeating evil and the abilities of the previous owner. Death Battle Info Background: * Age: Varies from game to game * Height: 5'7" * Bears the spirit of the hero * Left-Handed * Multicarnate * Humble and Brave * Skilled in boxing and sumo-wrestling Master Sword: * Crafted by the Goddess, Hylia * Repels Evil * Indestructible * Sword Beam/Skyward Strike * Deflects Light Energy Magic * Medallions: **Bombos-Launches Fire **Ether-Freezes Foes **Quake-Makes Earthquakes Weaponry: * Boomerang (attacks up to five times; always returns) * Bombs (five second fuse; Water Bombs; Bombchus; Nice Bombs) * Hero's Bow (Fire Arrows; Ice Arrows; Light Arrows; Silver Arrows) * Hookshot/Clawshot Armor: * Red Ring (Defense +75%) * Red Mail (Defense +75%, from a Link Between Worlds) * Chain Mail Shirt (Riveted) * Golden Gauntlets (Bracers can withstand over 1000 tons) * Boots (Iron Boots; Hover Boots; Pegasus Boots and Roc's Feather) * Hylian Shield Feats: * Bears the Triforce of Courage * Puzzle Solver * Has Single-Handedly beaten Armies * Fought a huge variety of foes * Z-Targeting = Very Fast Reactions * Strong enough to throw armored Gorons Trivia * "Oh, boy! I'm so hungry, I could eat an Octorok!" - Link Gallery The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in Zelda II The Adventures of Link.png|Link as he appears in Zelda II The Adventures of Link The Legend of Zelda - Link as he first appears in February 21, 1986.png|Link as he first appears in February 21, 1986 The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past.png|Link as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past SSB4_-_Toon_Link_Artwork.png|One of the incarnations of Link in the cell-shaded games, known as "Toon Link" CDI-Link.jpeg|Link, as he appears in the CD-i Zelda games. The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in Twilight Princess.png|Link as he appears in Twilight Princess Link Vs Ganon artwork.png|Artwork of Link fighting Ganondorf in the original Legend of Zelda Wolf Link Amiibo.jpeg|Wolf Link's Amiibo, with Midna Link Amiibo.png|Link's Amiibo Toon Link Amiibo.png|Toon Link's Amiibo LTTP Link.png|Link, as he appears in A Link To The Past MM Young Link.png|Young Link in Majora's Mask 4 Links.png|The Links from Four Swords Minish Cap Toon Link.png|Toon Link, as he appears in Minish Cap ALBW Link.png|Link, from A Link Between Worlds Triforce Heroes.png|The Triforce Heroes G&W Link.png|Link, from the Game and Watch Zelda game HW Link.png|Link, as he appears in Hyrule Warriors Animated Series Link.jpeg|Link, from the Zelda Animated Series Postman Link.png|Link as a Postman Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Returning Combatants Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Swordsmen Category:Mascots Category:Fatal Fiction Combatants Category:Bombardiers Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Hammer Users Category:Archers Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Japan Combatants Category:1980s Category:Knight Category:Elf Category:Shield Users Category:Sword and Shield Category:Warrior Category:Side-Scroller Characters